Haru: Son of Inuyasha
by Caroline L'Amoure
Summary: sequel to Uncertain Flirtations. Haru must go on a journey with Shippo and Shinta to find Miroku and Sango's eldest daughter, who's missing. Will they find her in time, or is the journey too dangerous even for them? Adult Shippo, OC's along with others.
1. Start the Journey

-1Start the Journey

**This story is the sequel to my other fan fiction, Uncertain Flirtation. I suggest you read that first to understand some things before you read this one :D**

It's been nearly 18 years now since Inuyasha and Kagome had their first and only baby son. Haru, the son of Inuyasha was in the living room of his parents' house, swinging back and forth to the music on the ipod his grandmother had given him. He looked up as his father came into the room and looked at him with a harsh expression, holding out his hand silently for the ipod. Haru growled low in his throat as he handed the ipod to his father, taking the headphones out of the two black ears on the top of his head.  
"Don't you growl at me boy, how many times have I told you- music comes _after_ training. Now go train with Shippo." Inuyasha scolded, looking at his son with his own pure white ears flipped back.

Haru and his father looked nearly exactly alike- the same height, the same build, and the same facial structure, but with one difference. While Inuyasha's pure white hair was kept long, bout down to his waist, Haru had decided to keep his own jet black hair at about neck length. The two men stared at each other for a few tense seconds before Haru snorted and turned around, walking out the door.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a sigh. That kid would be the death of him, he just knew it. He was stubborn, like both his parents, but with his own headstrong personality. A very formidable combination.

"Caught Haru listening to music again?" Kagome laughed as she came out of their bedroom, and looked up at Inuyasha with her warm brown eyes. He still got lost in those deep eyes… as dark as the night of a new moon.

"What?" Kagome looked up at him with a smile.  
"How long does Haru usually have practice?"  
"Well it depends on Shippo's patience, but usually a couple of hours, why?" Kagome said thoughtfully, but was quickly swept up off her feet with a cry of surprise and Inuyasha kicked the door to the house closed.  
"Because you look far too pretty today, my mate." Inuyasha grinned wildly and carried her into the bedroom, kicking that door closed as well.

"No, Haru! Ugh- just start over." Shippo put a hand to his head in exasperation as he looked at Inuyasha's son do the moves, but in completely the wrong stance. Shippo was now fully grown, the same size as Haru- but his legs were that of two paws instead of human legs, the ends sprouting very dangerous looking claws from the toes. He still held his orange hair up in his pony tail, but now it wasn't in a bow, only a string. He wore basically the same outfit as well, but in a much larger size. "You have to listen to me, Haru." Shippo said, bopping the boy on the head to get his attention.

"I am paying attention!" Haru yelled, rubbing his head as he flexed his claws to start the move over. He was practicing his 'blades of fire' attack, a combination of both of his parents strengths. His mother's priestess energy and his father's blades of blood move.   
"Then start over, and this time do it right." Shippo growled.

Haru sighed and looked at the older adult, then back to his target- a straw filled dummy. He relaxed and bared his claws in an outstretched palm. He ran toward the dummy with a yell, jumping into the air with a spin, and letting his priest energy flow into his arm and out the claws as it contacted the straw, bursting the whole thing into flames.  
"That's the way to do it!" Shippo cheered happily. "You're lucky you have the robe thought, otherwise every time you used that move you might get burned by your own attack." he chuckled.

Haru nodded and looked down at his white and blue robe. It had been given to him by Myoga on his first birthday to wear when he was older. It was much like his father's robe of the fire rat, except it protected against priestess energy. Very useful indeed.  
"No kidding." Haru grinned to his older friend. Shippo was nearly 6 years older than Haru, but they had been friends ever since Haru's first memory. Growing up together, Shippo had gotten much more powerful than Haru, though he knew it was because of Shippo's travels with his father, and not because he was fully demon while Haru wasn't. Shippo put an arm around Haru's shoulder and looked over to his house. "How about we go fishing for a little bit. Knowing your parents, you might not want to go home for a little bit. Training was ended early today since you're getting too damn good at this for your own well-being."

Haru looked over at his house and wrinkled his nose in disgust, nodding. His mother and father were renowned for their relationship, and often proved the strength of that relationship by…

Sick. He didn't even want to think about that. He cringed in disgust, making Shippo laugh and pat him on the back.  
"Hey kid, you had to be born somehow. Come on, let's go." Shippo laughed and walked over to the side of his house, where he kept his fishing rods perched against the house's wall.

They looked up in surprise when a wolf demon ran their way, Shippo squinting his eyes before widening them again in recognition.   
"Shinta! What are you doing here?" He yelled

"I have a message from Miroku and Sango." he panted after running so far.

"Ah, is that so?" Shippo grinned. "How many kids to they have now again?"  
Shinta caught his breath and counted, finishing one hand and going to the next. "12." He finally said, and looking down at his hands in shock to make sure.

"Damn, those two were busy." Haru laughed. Miroku and Sango had moved out of their smaller house in Kaede's village when their second child had been born. A son named Kaze. They had since moved into a much larger house to accommodate their many, many children. Haru still didn't know why they wanted so many kids, but whatever.

"Either way, they wanted to talk with Haru. Their eldest daughter went on a mission and hasn't come back for a while. Miroku would go, but Sango's about to have another kid soon."  
Shippo rolled his eyes. "Alright, we'll go talk with Inuyasha and Kagome. We should probably knock on the wall before we go in though." He laughed, and Shinta, Haru and Shippo walked over to Inyuasha and Kagome's cabin. Shippo knocked on the wall, smirking wryly as he heard what was going on inside. "Hey you two- Shinta's here with news from Miroku and Sango. You'll want to hear this, it's urgent."  
Voices yelled inside as thumps were heard from them getting up as quickly as they could. In a few minutes the couple were both out of the door, and looking at the three younger demons.  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Shinta.  
"Miroku and Sango's eldest, Kirei left to go on a hunt but never came back. Sango's too pregnant for either of them to go after her themselves, so they were wondering if either Haru or you, Inuyasha, could go look for her." Shinta explained, looking up at the infamous half-demon. He had always admired Inuyasha, who was now the second-strongest demon in the whole country, Sesshomaru, his brother, being the first.

Inuyasha looked at his son thoughtfully for a minute, before glancing to Kagome with a smile.  
"Are you ready for your first really journey, Haru?" Inuyasha said, looking at his son expectantly. Kagome squeaked in shock and looked up at Inuyasha in horror. "This is his chance Kagome, you can't hide him from the world forever. He has to get out and see things." Inuyasha said to his mate. Kagome, since Haru would always be their only child, was very protective of Haru. He understood, but the boy had to get out and see the world. Fight some real demons instead of the stupid straw dummy he always hit at.

"Hell yeah." Haru said, grinning happily.  
"Well then back what you need, kid. You'll be the one going to Miroku and Sango."  
"I'll go with you, Haru." Shippo volunteered. "This place is giving me cabin fever anyway."

Inuyasha nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, knowing Miroku he'll be crazy with panic by the time you get there, so you'd better hurry. And Haru," Inuyasha looked down at his son with a warm smile. "Be careful. Your mother will kill me if you get hurt."

Haru nodded and looked over to Shinto and Shippo. "I'll pack a few things and we'll be on our way." he said, and ran inside the house, packing his ipod, a pack of ramen noodles, and a few other necessities into his blue backpack. He ran back out of the house, and back to the others. "Alright, ready to g-" He looked back as his father frowned and dug through his backpack, taking out the ramen.   
"No way. You're not bringing any of this with you." He said, and zipped the bag back up. Haru looked back at his father with an annoyed expression, knowing that he had one this fight for the ramen, but the war was not over. The many fights between them for the delicious food at turned into a heated rivalry that drove his mother crazy. Haru nodded and stood beside Shippo, who already had his things packed- or, he always did, inside the belt pouches tied around his waist.  
"Ready." Haru said to the others, who nodded and turned around to start walking towards the large cabin Sango and Miroku lived in a ways to the west. Kagome tugged at her son's robe gently, turning him around. He looked at her curiously, and she leaned up to give him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Please, Haru, be careful. Come back home safe." She said softly, her voice breaking as tears welled in her eyes.  
"I promise I will mom, don't worry." Haru said, and ran to catch up with the other two demons.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she cried silently beside him in worry.   
"Hey- he'll be okay. He's a tough kid." Inuyasha said softly, trying to comfort her. Kagome nodded, but didn't look convinced.  
"He's the only kid we'll ever have Inuyasha, what if something happens to him? What will we do?"  
Inuyasha sighed and swept his mate up into his arms. "First, he'll be fine. Second, even if worse comes to worst… we'll go through that when it comes, _if_ it comes. Now calm down." Inuyasha said, wiping a tear from her eye before guiding her back into the house. "Let's eat some ramen. That'll cheer you up. Always does the trick for me." He said, trying to think of ways to make her happy again.

Kagome laughed behind him, knowing he was trying really hard to cheer her up if he was willing to sacrifice his ramen for her. She smiled and followed him into the house, knowing their son would be okay. Shippo was with them, and he had been trained by Inuyasha himself. Things would be fine… they had to be.

**Alright! Haru's off to save the girl XD So is Shippo and Shinta lol**

**At first I was going to have it just being Haru, but then I realized it'd be more fun if I threw the other guys in as well. This should be fun :P You know all the kids they encountered on their journeys, so there's a lot of new characters in here to have fun with XD**


	2. The Road to Nowhere

-1The Road to Nowhere

**Another chapter:D This one will be the last one for a while unless I get a lot of reviews XD**

"Are you guys wondering what she's going to look like?" Haru smiled, looking over to Shippo, who rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please Haru, you've got your father's libido." Shippo sighed, and looked to Shinta, who smirked as well.

"Do not! I'm just saying… I've heard Sango's pretty, and mom's always said she thought Miroku was pretty good looking too, I'm just wondering what she'd look like."

Haru looked to his side as he heard a 'poof' and a cloud of white smoke dissipated into the air, revealing a pretty girl in Shippo's place, with a fox tail to show he was only joking. He had long since perfected his illusion skills.  
"Oh Haru, you're so handsome." Shippo said in his form of a woman with black hair and brown eyes- the stereotypical pretty girl. "please, take me away from this horrid place." He said, swinging his hips back and forth dramatically.

"knock it off, Shippo." Haru said with a blush as Shippo and Shinta both laughed, Shippo poofing back into his normal appearance.  
"I'm just kidding Haru. She'll probably be pretty cute yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that she's a demon slayer like her mother, and we're all demons."

"A demon slayer?!" Haru looked at him in shock. "She'll try to kill us."  
"If she's not already dead herself, yeah. We have to find out where she was heading before we start searching for her though. And for that we have to talk to Sango, who knows where Kohaku is. He's the head of the demon slayers, you know." Shippo said, remembering the whole fiasco that Kohaku had gotten into while under Naraku's control. Since Naraku had been killed however, he was free and had since taken over his father's place as the leader of the demon slayers. His niece, Kirei, was his best student.

"Right. How far away did they live?" Haru said, not seeing anything around him but woods now.  
"Only a little ways further. They couldn't move too far because they had to cart the kids with them." Shippo said, and shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked at a cabin in the distance, surrounded with kids who were all playing outside. They all looked up at him and yelled, running inside at once in a stampede of children. Miroku came outside, tugged by one of the kids by his robe and looked at the strangers in the distance with a smile of relief.

"Ah thank goodness you're all here." He said, looking to Haru. "You've grown, boy."

Haru nodded, knowing that he had grown nearly three inches in the last year. He shrugged, knowing he couldn't help it.  
"Well Sango's inside. Watch not to step on anyone." Miroku smirked and waded his way through a sea of children as they all stared at the demons coming through, some of them touching Shippo's strange legs and giggling. He smiled down at the toddlers around him touching his legs and tail and focused his attention on Haru, who was flinching in pain at the loud noises the kids were making. This was torture to his ears.

"Ah, Shippo! Haru! You've both grown so much. You too, Shinta. My goodness how time flies." Sango laughed, standing up and holding a hand to her stomach. She was indeed very pregnant, her belly swollen beneath the loose dress she wore.  
"Hello Sango, we've come to ask about your daughter. Heard she got into a little trouble…?" Shippo said, looking down as another toddler pulled on his pants and picked him up under the arms, settling the little one of his shoulder, holding him for support.

Sango nodded grimly. "She was sent on a big mission by Kohaku. He expects too much of her sometimes. I'm afraid she might have gotten into trouble. She wouldn't tell me where she was going, or who she was hunting, just that this particular mission would probably take a week instead of two days." Sango sighed.  
"It's been nearly two weeks now." Miroku explained, very worried. "I wish I could help you, but Sango could have our baby any day now."

"Little Kara." Sango said, resting her hand on her stomach with a sigh of content.  
"How do you know it's a girl?" Shippo looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
Sango looked up and smirked. "Oh trust me, after 12 children, you notice a few patterns. This one's a girl."

Shippo snickered, supposing she would be right. "Well, where's Kohaku, so we can ask him where he sent Kirei off to?"

"South, further into the woods. It's not far, but far enough that demons won't attack us if they attack the demon slayer camp." Sango nodded.

Shippo smiled and nodded as well, knowing Sango must have thought that through a long time in order to keep her children safe.

Alright. We'll ask him then. We'll find her, don't worry guys." Shippo said, and set the toddler from his shoulder to the ground, who looked up at him and whimpered. Shippo smiled to the little one, ruffling his hair before following Shinta and Haru out.

"Alright guys- let me go first this time. I'm the only one Kohaku will recognize, and even then he gets kind of ornery sometimes." Shippo said, his expression that of concern. He didn't like walking right into the demon slayer's camp. Too many powerful people around that could easily kill them if they worked together.

"Fine by me." Haru said, and Shinta nodded quietly. They approached a large wall of upraised logs, and Shippo knocked on the door.   
"Kokaku- It's Shippo! We're here to ask about Kirei." Shippo yelled into the camp, which suddenly turned from talking voices to completely silent. A young boy looked over the edge and yelled back to the others that it was indeed Shippo. The large doors of the fort opened, and Shippo walked in first, followed by Haru and Shinta.  
"Welcome Shippo." Kohaku said, shaking the fox demon's hand. Kohaku was taller than both Haru and Shippo- a hardened warrior with kind eyes. He still had his weapon at his waist- his chained scythe, and looked to Haru and Shinta curiously. "And who have you brought with you?"  
"This is Shinta, Koga's adopted son, and Haru, Inuyasha and Kagome's son." Shippo said, pointing to each, who both shook Kohaku's hand in greeting as well.

"Ah, well, what did you need to know, Shippo? Kirei hasn't been back for a while now."  
"Yes, her mother is very worried about her." Shippo said, smiling as Kohaku rolled his eyes.  
"She's always worried about Kirei. Demon slaying isn't exactly safe, she knows that."

"Which is why she's worried." Shippo nodded.

Kohaku looked at the exit of the fort and sighed. "well, all I know is that I sent her to kill Hi. He's a fire demon to the south that's killing hundreds of humans daily. I figured she's still hunting it."  
"Well, we're going after her just to make sure she's alright." Shippo said.  
"I see. I suggest you not interrupt her hunt if she's safe. She has her mother's temper and her father's ability to jump to conclusions."

Shippo laughed and nodded, knowing all too well both of those features of her parents. "Don't worry Kohaku, we'll be fine. It's her I'm worried about." Shippo said, and the group started walking south now.  
"A fire demon? What the hell was he _thinking?" _Shippo hissed in anger when they were out of the camp. "If she's not already ashes, she's probably dying from burns somewhere."

Haru shook his head, having the nagging feeling she would be alright. He knew her mother well, though he had never met Kirei herself. If she was anything like her mother, she would be fine when they got there, and probably even a little annoyed they had tracked her down.

"Either way, we're going to have to find her ASAP. This might be harder than I thought it would be." Shippo said nervously as they walked into the forest, heading further south.

**For those of you who don't know, Hi means fire in Japanese. Yes, a very unoriginal name XD But then again demons are never known to be the most creative, huh?**

**Oh dear, let's hope Kirei is alrght :o who knows what her father will do if she's not?**


End file.
